Talk:'A' is for A-l-i-v-e/@comment-6331056-20130520164051
Okay, so I know I have been very inactive latley and I will be th next few weeks due to exams but I FINALLY got free time and this is how I would like the show to play out,even if its a bit cliché; PLEASE COMMENT I AM BEGGING YOU´S, I REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK(even if its negative) For the fourth season, I would like that by the summer finale we know what is THE ALLIANCE´s involvemnt in Alison´s murder and that they know everything but that they made a secret to the A-Team in order to protect the liars. By the season finale, I would like Toby to be killed by Red Coat in a situation similar to BOOK 8 and then for Ali to be revealed as such. For the fifth season, I would like the first part to explore the NAT club´s involvement and how they are the original group from which THE ALLIANCE became. We would also find out who is the Queen of Hearts, The CREEEPY baby doll guy and what is Lucas´ real involvement in the A-team. Then by the season finale, I would like it to end that Caleb and Noel(who Aria was dating after Ezra was killed in the mid-season finale) to be revealed as A. Then Spencer to go on a hunt for a second REDCOAT that is believed to be the actual boss, in which afterwoods in a wood, redcoat turns around as Spencer catches up to it and then blackout. Then , I want it to end in a cliff- hanger, in which ARIA, HANNA, EMILY AND MONA( who has revealed everything she knows to them and become BFFs) to recieve a text saying that Spencer was too close to the truth and she had to die. Then, the last scene would be Spencer in a trunk breathing heavily and saying How could she be it? The first part of s6 would e finding out where Spencer is and everything surrounding her dissapearance. By the mid season finale, she is revealed to have been buried a few hours before the girls find her, and ARIA is revealed to be redcoat, in which she reveals that she had severely drugged Spencer with a specially mediated drug that should´ve killed her, but her INTELLIGENCE overcame it. Also, Spencer is sent to the hospital in which Wren, who she was dating, is revealed as A. Spencer goes to the Preserve, and by the season finale, finds out thanks to reports, that Vivian DiLaurentis lived there and then by asking Jason, they find out he wasn´t drunk that night, he made a deal with A, that Jenna and Spencer fought that night after Ali stromed off, and Jason rvelaed that Jenna was Alison´s NON- TWIN SISTER. Season 7 would be about Ravenswood, where Vivian was supposed to be before she died. By the finale, they find her and she reveals that the person that was killed that night was Ella(pronounced eya) a friend of her´s that knew about A and was somehow connected and that there is in fact a THIRD red coat. By the Finale of that season titled gAme over, all the liars and As are in the DiLaurentis´ house fighting- A preventing that the liars took the NAT club videos which contained everything that happened that night as they talked to Ella that night after Vivian was pulled from the ground( dug in by Alison) by her and ran away. However, we dont know k¡who took those videos. In the finale scene, everyone except three redcoats is dead, and the BIG A is revealed to be.... Spencer. Then Season 8, would consist of thriteen episodes, and by the finale, every single little question remaining in answered, and the liars are actually alive, miraculously saved by Vivian, and the final episode titled Game over Bitches, EVERYONE dies as the liars and the As confront each other ina white room, and suddenly a fire blasts them all out. The final scene would be Mona actually alive and so is Vivian, and that THEY had been the puppet masters the entire time. Then mabey, another mid-season would be added to show and compile all the veidence as flashblacks leading up to that night, thus, explaining in 13 episodes everything surrounding A the Liars, THE ALLIANCE, The NAT club, and how Vivian and Mona actually thought of everything and why.